When life doesn't go as planned
by Binge Eater
Summary: Haru está sola, y opina que, que se mueran las personas que más amas, sencillamente apesta.


**Disclaimer:**Khr! y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Amano

Después de escribir ésto merezco un golpe.  
>En algún futuro cercano voy a actualizar mi otro fic de Haru ^ ^<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>When life doesn't go as planned.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Cuando Haru se metió a la fuerza en su vida, ambas tenían apenas 12 años.<br>Su rostro demasiado joven parecía salido de los libros de ciencia ficción y distopía que se acumulaban en el suelo de madera de su habitación, al lado de su cama.  
>Sus ojos grandes y del color de todo lo que es cálido le traspasaron el alma, y a Kyoko le dolió no haberla conocido antes.<p>

Ella asistía (pero no, porque no estaba realmente allí) a una prestigiosa escuela para señoritas, la secundaria Midori, en primer año y era brillante en todo sentido.

La vio hablando con Tsuna Sawada, en niño llorica con demasiadas buenas intenciones, en la puerta de su casa.  
>Supo que ella lo estaba retrasando y él se veía bastante incómodo con la presencia de la niña.<br>Y cómo no, si la simple vista de sus mejillas como manzanas descoloridas y sus rodillas enrojecidas por el frío le hicieron perder la cabeza hasta a ella en un instante y de lejos.  
>Aunque Tsuna era diferente.<br>Él siguió su camino (porque no la había visto) y Kyoko se aproximó a la chica desconocida.  
>- Buenos días, soy Sasagawa Kyoko, y soy compañera de Tsuna.<br>-eso había sido pretencioso-  
>Haru la miró con esos ojos que eran demasiado profundos para contener algo bueno, y mil frases y muletillas cruzaron por su mente multicolor en un segundo, ninguna le pareció adecuada para responder.<br>Abrió la boca de forma suave y las palabras fluyeron como por inercia.  
>- Es guapo, ¿no te parece? A mi me gusta mucho, ¡hahi!<br>Sus dientes resplandecieron como nácar y sal marina al sol y Kyoko pensó que quería ser su amiga.  
>Rió como tonta y caminaron juntas desde entonces, ella a su escuela, Haru a quién sabe donde; para siempre.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>,<strong>

* * *

><p>Hablaban puras incoherencias.<br>Hablaban de lo extremo que era su hermano, tanto que corría incontables veces al rededor de la ciudad antes de que salga el sol, Haru le decía que estaba evitando algo, que quizás tuviera problemas, pero abandonaba el tema cuando la veía fruncir el ceño, y entonces comenzaba a jactarse de que Ryohei una vez le dijo:  
>- Haru-chan es extrema, me agrada.<br>Y le sacudió con brusquedad las castañas hebras de cabello de un brillo prismático.  
>Hablaban sobre Hibari Kyoya, y Kyoko temblaba como una gelatina del color de los peces dorados y decía que le daba mieeedo y era rarito.<br>- Pero Kyoya-kun es bueno, él me deja colarme en la escuela todos los días para verte.  
>No sabía que si él hubiera escuchado ese "Kyoya-kun", la habría mordido hasta la muerte.<br>Kyoko era reacia al joven de cabello color azabache y a las múltiples palizas que le había dado a Tsuna-kun y a los demás chicos, pero Haru la sacaba de sus pensamientos con un jalón desubicado, comentarios descarados de que él estaba buenísimo y en realidad le gustaría tenerlo entre sus piernas, sin el más pequeño indicio de rubor en sus mejillas (Haru Miura nunca se ruborizaba).  
>Reía ante las ocurrencias de su amiga y sus esfuerzos por evitar cada tema que a ella le molestara.<br>Hablaban de todos, porque Haru tenía opiniones sobre cada persona y tópico y le encantaba hablar más que comer pasteles con frambuesas doradas como el sol; pero nunca hablaban demasiado de él, Tsuna.  
>No lo hacían porque Kyoko no era tonta, sabía que él andaba como un perro en celo detrás de ella, y que Haru estaba perdida por él.<p>

La niña castaña estaba al tanto de que Tsuna nunca se fijaría en ella, aunque fuera más preciosa que las cosas que no se pueden ver ni tocar, pero que las sientes dentro tuyo, por eso tampoco exigía que se hablara de él, sus ojos grandes y su cara de tonto al ver a la muchachita dorada.

* * *

><p><strong>,<strong>

* * *

><p>Dos años pasaron cuando Kyoko se interesó más en ella que en sus asignaturas y responsabilidades académicas.<br>Haru hacía piruetas sobre un muro de una casa ajena, con catorce años, medias hasta las rodillas, inocencia en su sonrisa y una falda demasiado corta.  
>Ella podía ver sus muslos de apariencia marmórea desde donde estaba y eso hacía que su mente volara un poco. Pero había miles de cosas que quería preguntarle.<br>Giraba un corto mechón de cabello entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, y comenzó con su sutil interrogatorio.  
>- Haru-chan, ¿cómo es tu familia?<br>La cuestionada dejó de balancearse por un momento para pensar la respuesta correcta y decidió ser sincera:  
>- La madre de Haru es una mujer, y su padre es un hombre (no podía evitar decir cosas así de vez en cuando), ambos trabajan casi todo el día. No los veo mucho, de hecho, pero creo que tampoco quiero hacerlo.<br>Intercalaba primera y tercera persona todo el tiempo porque su mente estaba hecha de niebla suave.  
>Omitió los discursos de su madre acerca de que ella era ordinaria, de que podía haber sido un prodigio, que ni siquiera había nacido con una característica que la diferenciara del resto.<br>Censuró todos los maltratos que recibía por parte de su familia por tener amigos.  
>"Delincuentes adolescentes", según su padre, mientras Haru se cubría los oídos con manos imaginarias porque conocía la clase de asuntos en los que Tsuna se enredaba, y arrastraba a todos sus amigos, pero prefería hacer como que esas cosas no existían en la tranquila ciudad de Namimori.<br>Sólo era apreciable la virtud de Sawada, a su parecer.  
>El origen de los moretones en sus brazos, fruto de la ira de su madre cuando llegaba a casa tarde por distraerse en el camino, o por llevar a Lambo-chan con su familia adoptiva, era algo que estaba casi segura que Kyoko no querría saber.<p>

Pero su amiga veía más allá de la chica que estaba infatuada con Tsuna.

- Y tus amigas de Midori, ¿qué hay de ellas?  
>Oh, tal vez estaba siendo descuidada y entrometida, ya que "Haru era tan mysterious, desu!"<br>Miura Haru la miró desde arriba, sumergiéndose en los ojos de sol de la chica.  
>- No tengo. A Haru le gusta Namichuu solamente.<br>La última frase no podría esconder más sentidos aunque lo quisiera.  
>Kyoko creyó que había preguntado demasiado. Trepó al muro, se sentó en él y abrazó la pierna de su amiga.<br>Ella permaneció quieta por un rato y luego sacudió su extremidad hasta que Kyoko la abandonó.  
>- No es como si importara. - dijo con su sonrisa de minerales extraños y resplandecientes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>,<strong>

* * *

><p>Había dejado de asistir a Midori hacia algunos meses porque sus padres (sí, ambos) se habían borrado de la faz de la tierra de un día para el otro, quizás estuvieran muertos o huyendo de su ordinaria hija.<br>No sabía, no le importaba, no iba a buscarlos, porque -y no estaba siendo desagradecida- ellos no le habían dado nada bueno.  
>Su mayor problema era que no tenía un céntimo y estaba sobreviviendo a base de las ganancias escuetas que le proporcionaba cuidar a cada jodido niño de la ciudad de Namimori.<br>Al principio se negaba a abandonar su casa y Kyoko se quedaba con ella algunas noches.  
>Haru y la chica dorada compartían la cama que había sido de sus padres, la comida que ella le traía de su hogar, y todo lo que tenían para decir.<br>A veces se ponía a llorar porque ella también estaba harta.  
>Se llevaba las manos hacia su ahora más larga cabellera y le decía a la de ojos como el chocolate que estaba cansada de las peleas callejeras, y torneos estúpidos de boxeo de su hermano, y temía por su vida. También por la de Tsuna, quien terminaba en el hospital cada dos semanas por sus curiosas riñas, o cosas así.<br>Pero Haru no quería oír de ésto: ella era la más exhausta de todos, porque siempre se preocupó demasiado.  
>Amo demasiado.<br>Haru no toleraba a Tsuna y sus grandes orbes marrones rodeadas por moretones de un color sólo visto en bonitas flores de primavera.  
>A Yamamoto Takeshi no ausentándose de sus torneos de baseball por misteriosas heridas.<br>No quería tener que cuidar del medio italiano y su cuerpo quemado, mientras este le gritara "que eres una mujer idiota, aléjate, quizás se me pegue la estupidez".  
>Estaba herida y molesta porque sus amigos se negaban a dar una explicación más o menos coherente, y ella se preocupaba igual.<p>

Ah, ah, por eso le gustaba él.  
>Quien nunca salía herido, y tampoco ofrecía nada, Hibari Kyoya.<br>Haru no sabía lo cerca que estaban en realidad.

Por eso le gustaba Kyoko.  
>La que siempre le mojaba el hombro con sus lágrimas y le ponía los pechos de niña de 15 años en la cara, con sus sostenes de lo más coloridos.<br>Pero no sabía lo mucho que ella se estaba alejando.

Pero hey, ¡ella amaba a Sawada Tsunayoshi!

Haru desvariaba.

* * *

><p><strong>:<strong>

* * *

><p>En fin, meses después se encontraba compartiendo "hogar" con Chrome Dokuro, sus manitos de ángel y temperamento tan ligero como pelusas y polvo dispersas en el aire, sin saber por qué.<p>

Chrome era un imán pequeñísimo y la había arrancado de su casa en estado lamentable porque "tenía un lugar para vivir" y sugería que "convivían allí almas gemelas que el destino había dejado atrás" siendo todos una bola de marginales de la sociedad, romantizados.  
>Resultó que aquellas almas gemelas eran dos chicos (uno como un perro y el otro como un témpano de hielo) y una mujer adicta a las compras, y ni Fuuta podría establecer un ranking de cuál de todos ellos era el más insoportable de los tres; aún así no estaba tan mal vivir allí, de forma provisoria.<p>

Dormía en el antro -centro de entretenimientos- abandonado "Kokuyo Land", en un colchón gris de mugre ubicado debajo de una mesa, pegada al cuerpo chiquito de Chrome y sus lindos pijamas que contrastaban con el ambiente en decadencia que ofrecía el lugar, excepto los días en los que Rokudo Mukuro se dejaba caer por allí.  
>Esos días, su compañera dejaba de ser ella para convertirse en la esclava indefensa de Mukuro, a voluntad propia.<br>La de cabellos castaños pensaba que todo era absurdo en su vida, así que no iba a cuestionar un carajo, y se iba a casa de Kyoko por dos o tres noches.

Nunca volvió a la que había sido su casa, la de su familia.  
>Su amiga siempre fiel la recibía con los brazos abiertos y cenaban cereales con leche.<p>

La resumida crónica de la vida de Haru Miura, narrada desde que su destino se unió con el de Sasagawa Kyoko y un grupo de, entonces, prepúberes delincuentes, (porque allí es cuando comenzó a vivir), no iba a extenderse por mucho más, o eso era lo que ella siempre pensaba.

* * *

><p><strong>,<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyoko-chan siempre fue la misma.<br>Permanecían iguales sus abrazos cálidos como leñas ardientes en invierno, las respuestas sentimentales desde el fondo de su corazón que le daba a Haru cuando atisbaba la melancolía que se guardaba celosamente en las entrañas, y los besos puestos en la mejilla porque no podía besarla en los labios (eso estaba mal, mal, muy mal).  
>A su amiga,de hecho, no le hubiera importado ser besada en los labios por ella, para nada. Sería como los rayos de sol, o una cosa así.<br>Le encantaba a la chica astro solar, imaginarse viviendo como lo hacía Miura Haru, y con ella.  
>Lejos de su hermano y el resto de su familia, de la escuela y cerca de su amor.<br>Porque si, era eso lo que sentía por la chica que no se sonrojaba. Amor.  
>Pero cuando se descubría pensando en amar niñas-sonrisa-de-nácar, y huir de casa, se golpeaba repetidas veces la frente suave y reprimía absolutamente todo.<br>Haru amaba a Tsuna, a Haru la ponía Hibari Kyoya, Haru era su amiga.  
>Haru era un imposible.<br>Es por eso que tomó distancia.  
>Y decir eso era sutil, porque lo que había hecho era abandonarla (como todos) porque no podía tenerla.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>:<strong>

* * *

><p>- Ne, Haru-chan, ¿a ti no te gustan ni un poco las mujeres?<br>Kyoko Sasagawa le preguntaba con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz del sol.  
>Ambas estaban sentadas en el mismo muro en el que había comenzado todo para la chica de cabello más claro.<br>La otra infló las mejillas. Era culpa suya que Kyoko se hubiese vuelto tan directa.  
>- Eh, algunas...-dijo casi indecisa, y continuó- a Haru le gusta Uni-chan, sí. Y Kyoko-chan también es preciosa.<br>La mencionada la miró con los ojos más curiosos. Haru estaba pálida como una hortensia blanca.  
>No dijo nada.<p>

La de orbes chocolatosas sacudía sus delgadas piernas sobre el vacío cuando decidió mandar todo al carajo.  
>Miró la infinidad del cielo surcado por algunas nubes y se olvidó de quién era la Haru que aparecía en todas las oraciones que salían de sus labios redondeados:<br>- Estoy con Kyoya...Hibari.  
>Su amiga la miró con los ojos grandes.<br>"Estaba", ¿estaba saliendo?, ¿estaba viviendo en su casa?, ¿estaba ayudándolo con el comité disciplinario?  
>Había dicho su nombre antes que su apellido, ¿qué le pasa?<p>

Lo cierto es que a Haru poco le importaba acostarse con el joven que ahuyentaba a la yakuza Momokyokai con su sola presencia, quien mordía hasta la muerte a sus propios compañeros.  
>Le gustaba Namichuu, le gustaba él.<br>Siempre fue así.  
>Y a pesar de que Hibari tampoco pudiera creer lo que estaba haciendo con esa herbívora, algo de ella debía gustarle de verdad, desde esos tiempos en los que ella faltaba a su escuela para infiltrarse en la suya.<p>

Kyoko permaneció en silencio. El único sonido era el de su interior de fino cristal anaranjado quebrándose de golpe y ya.  
>Ahora estaba vacía del todo.<br>Haru no había sido nada suave.  
>Tsuna no era tan malo si lo comparaba con ella.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>27 de diciembre, Namimori.<span>

* * *

><p>Vamos, que la muerte de Tsuna-san no sorprendió a nadie.<br>Todos tienen sus caras de días nublados, de lo más triste. Yo en parte también.  
>Tsuna-san era bueno, desu.<br>Hoy los vi juntos, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei-niisan, Lambo-chan. Chrome también estaba allí, ¡y Dino-san!  
>Todos se veían tan mal, muy muy mal.<br>Creo que será la última vez.  
>Kyoya dijo que iba a acompañarme porque era demasiado herbívora y si me ocurría algo, o me moría en el camino, le causaría problemas.<br>Lo hizo a pesar de que no le gustaran las multitudes; yo sé que es porque no sabe comportarse frente a tantas personas.  
>Yo estaba feliz por eso, pero también estoy muy triste.<br>Kyoko-chan no se veía nada bien. Estaba frágil y delgada como el cristal de una copa, y definitivamente había estado llorando (creo que desde siempre).  
>En ese momento quise correr a abrazarla, como tiempo atrás, aunque no nos hubiéramos visto de verdad en tanto tiempo a pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad; Kyoya casi me arranca el brazo cuando quise ir hacia ella, y me dijo todo estoico que, si no quería terminar como ella, me quedara quieta.<br>Creo que se estaba refiriendo a la depresión, y yo no quería volver a eso.

No puedo hablar de Tsuna-san, nunca lo hice con entusiasmo.  
>No pude verlo, sólo un feo cajón de madera de los que esperas no tener que ver nunca, y mucho menos cuando se trata de uno de tus mejores amigos.<br>No puedo decir que eso no me lo vi venir. Si no hubiera sido Tsuna, sería Yamamoto, o Gokudera, quien me miraba con los ojos de tréboles de cuatro hojas, transmitiendo sentimiento que no sabía cual era.  
>Seguro se lamentaba de no haber muerto en vez de su mejor amigo.<p>

Opino que, que se muera la persona que amabas desde los 12 años apesta.

No lloré ni hipé porque no quería ser mordida hasta la muerte.

**.**

* * *

><p>Siendo de lo más honesta, nunca escribí ni sé por qué lo estoy haciendo ahora.<br>Tal vez si una persona se encuentre ésto y lo lea, vaya a pensar que Miura Haru es una insensible, ¡pero quiero que me entienda!  
>¿Cómo podría sensibilizarme más?, si nadie nunca me explicó que estaba pasando.<br>Sin embargo yo los quise a todos.  
>A quienes me dieron un lugar en sus vidas, y a quienes me rechazaron por ser una chica estúpida.<br>A Kyoya lo quiero siempre, porque el no se molesta en lo que no le afecta.  
>Él accede a responderme las cosas que le pregunto, pero antes me cuestiona acerca de si realmente me gustaría saber. Eso me quita la curiosidad de golpe, siempre funciona.<br>Lo quiero siempre porque él no resulta herido.

Por eso mismo, no me juzgue, porque yo los quise.

Eso es todo lo que tengo para decir.

x

Miura Haru.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando Kyoko salió por voluntad propia de nuestras vidas, teníamos todos 17 años (menos Kyoya, de 19).<br>Ella se fue porque "nunca en la vida iba a conseguir lo que estaba buscando", o al menos eso dijo en la última nota que escribió.  
>Maldita ambiciosa, ¿sólo por eso nos dejaba?<br>Nunca lloré tanto como aquella vez, y no fui mordida hasta la muerte por hacerlo.  
>Tampoco volví a ser la misma luego de ese episodio.<br>Cuando se me pasó la histeria, estaba sentada en el patio de la casa de estilo japonés tradicional a la que tanto me había acostumbrado, y se me ocurrió que los entierros se habían hecho más que comunes en mi vida, aunque fuéramos todos jóvenes.

La muerte me despertaba todos los días mediante una llamada telefónica. Una buena mañana yo sería la próxima.

No muchos asistieron a su funeral, sólo su familia (Ryohei-niisan vino de Italia y se veía tan mal como ella la última vez), Kurokawa Hana y yo.  
>Al final, era cierto que la última vez que todos estuvimos juntos fue en el de Tsuna-san.<p>

* * *

><p>;<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando yo quise salir de ésta vida, seguía teniendo 17 años.<br>Mi mente no era más que bruma y cosas que no había pensado hasta el momento.  
>Unas manos de palmas ásperas por las peleas y dorso suave hasta lo increíble me arrancaron del agua que había elegido como lecho de muerte, y con su voz más seria me preguntaba si era idiota o qué.<br>Me sentó en su ostentosa cama de estilo occidental (lo único occidental en todo el lugar), me arrojó una toalla con violencia y me dijo que no me moviera ni un centímetro, o se encargaría de matarme del todo.  
>Luego se sentó en el otro extremo de la habitación, metros y metros nos distanciaban.<br>Entonces pude ver que él estaba aún más solo que yo.

No me llamó herbívora, sólo dijo una palabra:  
>- Vive.<br>Su voz profunda me sacó del letargo y recordé todo por lo que había transcurrido hasta el momento.  
>Las cosas que había dicho de él, y cómo había empezado todo, Tsuna-san rechazándome a cada rato, pero preocupándose por mi, Kyoko y mis esfuerzos para impresionarla, mis padres, los días en Kokuyo, Chrome y su tierno calor. Y la muerte que ahora lo rodeaba todo.<p>

Opino que, que se muera la persona que amabas desde los doce años apesta.  
>Opino que, que se suicide la persona que te amó desde los catorce, apesta más.<p>

Pero Hibari Kyoya me lo decía con su mirada de acero filoso.  
>Debía vivir porque otros murieron.<br>Debía hacerlo porque podía.  
>Porque yo había sido más fuerte que ellos.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Y, Kyoko-chan, déjame decirte una cosa, <em>(pude haberte amado tanto como tu a mi)<em> creí que yo sería la primera de ambas en morir.  
>No tenía mucho, pero gané.<p> 


End file.
